What would happen if?
by FloridaGirl11
Summary: Chapter 5: What would happen on Halloween in the FAYZ? Includes Star Wars, X-men, Nigahiga, Justin Beiber, Siana, Astrid-bashing, Drake, a broken fourth wall, Enrique Iglesias, and a troublesome plothole.
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if Sam, Little Pete, and the Gaiaphage showed up drunk to Drake's birthday party?**

Sam: Let's party! Aww darn, no one here is my friend!

Drake: I'm gonna whip you, that's why I invited you, so I could whip you!

Gaiaphage: SERVE ME!

Little Pete: Window seat!

Drake: MWAHAHAHAHA! I AM A PSYCHOPATH!

Little Pete: Nestor, Nestor, Nestor!

Drake: Little Petard!

Sam: Don't insult my girlfriend's little bro!

Gaiaphage: I WILL EAT YOU ALL!

Drake: Petard, Petard!

Little Pete: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Drake: Shut the hell up!

Gaiaphage: I HATE YOU NEMISIS, DRAKE, WHIP HIM!

Drake: I don't feel like it, I'd rather whip Sam!

Gaiaphage: OBEY!

Drake: OWWWWWWWWWWWW! OKAY I'LL WHIP HIM!

Little Pete:

Vanishes*

Drake: Crap!

Sam: Haha, loser! Wait a second, oh no, now he'll whip me!

Drake: Wow, great idea Sam!

Whips Sam*

Sam: Uh-oh.

Gaiaphage: BOW DOWN TO ME!

Drake: OH-NO! NOT BRITTNEY PIG! NOT ON MY BIRTHDAY!

Sam: Haha, loser!

Brittney:

See's Sam's whip marks*

THE DEMON, THE DEMON!

Gaiaphage: WE WILL EAT PIZZA!

Sam: Brah, you don't have a mouth.

Gaiaphage: Yeah I do.

Sam: Prove it!

Gaiaphage: I'm talking.

Sam: How do I know that you're not talking with your feet? Huh?

Gaiaphage: Because I don't have feet.

Sam: Good point.

Little Pete:

Returns*

Gaiaphage: NEMESIS!

Little Pete: He can't talk.

Brittney: God, please help me get away from these annoying people. Amen.

Sam: How rude. I'm not annoying.

Little Pete: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gaiaphage: BE QUIET!

Little Pete: WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gaiaphage:

Smacks forehead*

Sam: How did you just do that? You don't have hands.

Gaiaphage: Huh. I don't know.

**And that, my friends, is the end. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What would happen if Edilio and Dekka were married with Orc and Brianna as their kids?**

Edilio: Good morning, kids!

Dekka: Good morning, Orc, Brianna!

Brianna: Race you downstairs, Orcy!

Runs downstairs*

Orc: Help me get up, Dad.

Edilio:

Helps Orc up*

Dekka: Brianna! I've told you before! Don't race your brother! He's made out of rock and can't run as fast as a bullet! It's hard for him!

Edilio: So what do you want for breakfast, kids?

Brianna: Protein bar!

Orc: Beer me!

Edilio: I've told you before, son! No beer for breakfast! It's a lunch and dinner drink!

Brianna: I'm done! Gotta go! Bye!

Runs out the door*

Orc: Did she just leave? Oh. Oh, she did. Okay.

Dekka: I'm off to work!

Edilio: Same! Bye!

Orc: Um. I need help getting up. I can't move. Hello? Is anyone there? Hello? Okay I guess I'll just sing a song…

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh! Like, baby, baby, baby, oh! Thought you'd always be mine!

Brianna: I'm back!

Orc: Why?

Brianna: To tell you to shut up! Jack and I can hear you from the other side of town!

Orc: Oh

Brianna: Okay! Shut up! Bye!

Leaves*

Orc: Huh. Okay. I'll sing in a whisper.

My mama told me when I was young, we were all born superstars. She curled my hair and put my lipst-

Taylor: Dude! You're terrible! Shut up!

Orc: Where did you come from? You're not even in the description!

Taylor: What? I'm not in the description? That's so mean! I'm leaving!

Disappears*

Orc: I guess I'll just have to sing even softer.

'Cause baby you're a firework! Come on let your colors burst! Make 'em go o-

Bug: Shut up, Orc!

Orc: What? You're not in the description either!

Bug: That's 'cause you didn't see me! 'Cause I'm a ninja! HIYAAAAAAAH!

Orc: That doesn't make sense. And you're not even Asian.

Bug: How racist is that? I'm leaving! But don't sing anymore.

Leaves*

Orc: No one appreciates my singing.

**Well, there you go! Totally OOC. Review! Oh, and for all you haters out there, I'm not being racist to Asians. That's just part of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first off I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update! I hope I still have some readers… Anyway, so I completely FORGOT about this. Don't ask me how, but I did! I even had it written! Facepalm. Well um, it's lame, but… Review!**

What would happen if Mary was the host of a game show, and Hunter, Toto, the coyotes, and Astrid were the contestants?

Mary: Hi, I'm Mary Terrafino! I will be your host for today! Our lucky contestants are Hunter, Toto, the coyotes, and Astrid!

Astrid: I am so going to win this, because I am the smartest, hottest, girl in the world!

Toto: She believes this is true, Spidey.

Astrid: What? I don't just believe it's true, it IS true!

Toto: She believes this.

Astrid: Why you-

Mary: Now let's begin! Everybody please find a podium. Excuse me now; I have to go barf up those chicken wings I ate for lunch.

Hunter: Okay, Mary.

Astrid:

Walks to the tallest podium, which is painted black with neon green trim*

I get the tallest podium, because I am the smartest, hottest girl in the world!

Hunter: Uh...

Astrid: Are you disagreeing with me?

Hunter: Umm...

Astrid: You're wrong! I'm right! I'm right about everything because I am hot and smart! See, look, the coyotes are all bowing down to me!

Coyotes:

Gathered around podium*

The Darkness, the Darkness!

Howard:

From the audience*

Umm, they're not bowing to you; they're bowing to the podium.

Toto: True

Astrid: They are too bowing to me! Coyotes, are you bowing to me?

Coyotes: We bow to Darkness. No bow to snot girl.

Astrid: What did you just call me?

Mary:

Returns*

The coyotes have not chosen a podium, so therefore they are disqualified.

Waits for coyotes to leave*

Coyotes:

Stay*

Mary: Ummmm you can stay there I guess… let's continue.

Astrid: Mary, Toto has an imaginary friend who will help him get all the answers!

Mary: Imaginary friends are not allowed. Toto, you are disqualified.

Toto: It's true, Spidey!

Walks off stage*

Astrid: And Hunter has brain damage!

Mary: So?

Astrid: Well isn't that against the rules?

Mary: No.

Astrid: Well it should be! Because I say it should be, and I'm the smartest, hottest, girl in the world!

Mary: Um, okay. Well since we're down to the final two, we will have to use the tiebreaker!

Pulls out card and reads it*

The smartest and hottest of the contestants wins!

Astrid: Yay! Yay! I won!

Mary: Actually, Hunter won.

Astrud: WHAT?

Mary: Yes.

Astrid: But… but… but he has brain damage, and one side of his face is droopy!

Mary: Your point? Anyway, Hunter wins!

Astrid: Waaaaah! Sam, get over here and hug me to make me feel better!

Sam:

Bloody*

Drake just whipped me almost to death, I-

Astrid: I don't care! My problems are more important then yours! Get over here!

Sam: Okay, but I need Orc to carry me!

Orc: No.

Astrid: Do it!

Orc: Okay, anything for you Astrid! I love you and will do whatever you say!

Sam:

Fumes*

**So this is basically my perspective of Astrid. I don't like her much. -_- Sorry to all Astrid lovers… just deal with it. She's a brat. I hate Sastrid too! *****Waits for death threats***

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated! Someone needs to PM me if I forget to review… I have no excuse for not updating. Sorry!**

**What would happen if Caine, Astrid, Brittany, Pack Leader, and Lisa won a free all-day shopping spree at K-Mart?**

Astrid: OH EM GEE! Yay! We won a free shopping spree at K-Mart!

Caine: Why is that a good thing?

Astrid: Oh Em Gee! Look!

Caine: What?

Astrid: STARCHED-WHITE SHORT SLEEVE SHIRTS!

Brittany: Why do you want those?

Astrid: Because they are SO in style! I wear them every single day! They totally set off my pale skin and pale hair!

Brittany: Um, wouldn't they actually wash out-

Astrid: Oh, silly little Brittney! Come on, I'll show you big girl fashion!

Brittany:

cautious*

Okay...

Lisa: I'll follow you. Because I act like a cow. And I'm a stalker with no life.

Astrid: Okay!

leave*

Caine: Man-to-man time, P-man!

Pack-Leader: No. Pack Leader go to Darkness.

leaves*

Caine: UGGGGGGGGGGGG. I miss Diana. Hmph. Maybe I should sing...

Orc: Trust me dude, you don't want to.

Caine: Why not?

Orc: Just trust me on this one.

Caine: Um, okay.

Astrid: OH EM GEE! That shirt totally looks pretty with your dark skin!

Brittany: Its dirt.

Astrid: Oh... Well white still is good because it represents purity and angels of the Lord wear white!

Brittany: I kinda worship the G monster now...

Astrid: Oh... Let's find Caine!

Brittany: Okay, um.

Lisa: I'll follow you. Because I act like a cow. And I'm a stalker with no life.

Astrid: Hi Cai- OH EM GEE! LOOK!

Caine: OH EM GEE IS IT SAM! DO I GET TO KILL HIM?

Astrid: No.

Caine: Oh.

Astrid: THERE"S A SALE ON MOBY DICK BY HERMAN MELVILLE!

Caine: Moby WHAT?

Astrid: OH EM GEE, I'M SO HAPPY, LET'S MAKE OUT!

Caine: Uhhh...

Astrid and Caine make out*

Brittany: You know, I'm right here, and so's Lisa...

No response*

Brittany: And this story is rated T...

No respone*

Brittany: Never mind...

Caine: I love you Astrid!

slides hand up Astrid's shirt*

Brittany: Okay, that's it, I'm out of here.

Lisa: I'll follow you. Because I act like a cow. And I'm a stalker with no life.

**THE END! :D**

**Well what did you think? I got a request for Caine and Astrid in love, and I know it's not great, but um, I tried! Anyway, I never got that she wears white shirt if she's got such pale hair and skin… she probably looks like a ghost… um yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh wow. I am so incredibly sorry I haven't updated this for, like, a month. I don't think there's really an excuse for that. However, this is a longer one, and I personally think it's more epic than the others. But that's up to you. Anyways, before you read this, you might want to watch "The Daily Life of Rustin Heiber" on YouTube. Just saying.**

**And, MehTheFreakazoid, I'm SO sorry I said I would update on Halloween and, erm, didn't. Again, I'm soooooo sorry.**

**What would happen if Sam, Astrid, Caine, Diana, and some others went trick-or-treating?**

Ring ring*

Sam: Hello?

Caine: Hey big bro, wanna go trick-or-treating together? It'll be fun!

Sam: But we're enemies...

Caine: Psaw, let's put our differences aside for this festive holiday!

Diana:

In the background*

Really Caine, really? Did you really just pull a 'psaw?'

Caine: Shut it, Di!

Diana: Did you just call me Di?

Caine:

Hangs up*

Sam: How did he even call me? The phones are down.

3 days later, at Astrid and Sam's house*

Caine: We're here! I'm dressed as Magneto!

Diana: And I'm dressed as Princess Leia!

Sam: Hey, I'm dressed as Han Solo! What a coincidence! And I didn't sneak over to Coates and crawl through the sewer, climb through the toilet, hide in the shower, and watch you get dressed so I could dress in the matching outfit!

Astrid: ... What? Anyway, I'm dressed as an angel!

Sam: I meant that you look really hot, Di!

Diana: Thanks, Sammy!

Caine and Astrid: What?

Caine:

Jealous* How come HE can call you Di?

Sam:

Blushes*

I meant, um, you look like you're sweating in your outfit, and, you should take it off-

Caine and Astrid: WHAT?

Sam: Never mind... Let's go.

-First house-

John: Hello, kids! And Caine, that's a dorky looking helmet.

Caine: We're just kids! We can't take insults like that!

John: Baby. Anyway, here are some red hots.

-Next house-

Albert: One dollar for a piece of candy!

Diana: Rip off.

Sam: Totally.

-Next house-

Drake: Hiya kids!

Sam, Astrid, Caine, and Diana: Eeeeeek! It's Drake!

Drake: Um, no, don't be silly, I'm not Drake, I'm just, er, Mary dressed as Drake.

Sam: Didn't you poof?

Drake: Uh, I came back?

Sam, Astrid, Caine, and Diana: Oh, okay!

Drake: Idiots.

-Next house-

Justin Beiber: Astrid, like baby, baby, baby, oh baby. Imma tell you one time. Girl I love, girl I love, girl I love you. And that's all I need, I just need somebody to love, and that way there will be one less lonely girl. 'Cos when you smile, I smile. So please, be a part of my world... 2.0...

Astrid: What? Dude, you just stole a pick-up line from a parody of your own life.

Caine: I never liked you, but that's a new low.

Diana: Yeah, that's just sad.

Sam: Really sad.

Astrid: And I've already got a completely loyal boyfriend.

Diana:

Cough*

Justin Beiber: What in the world... 2.0... it's obvious he's cheating on you. He's tried to look up Princess Leia's skirt, like, 20 times in the short time you've been at my door.

Astrid: No he hasn't, don't be silly! Do we still get candy?

Justin Beiber: Heres a Three Musketeers for you, but cheater and Leia don't get anything. And you, Magneto, get nothing, because you abandoned Mystique!

Slams door*

Caine:

Sniffles*

So mean...

Diana: Suck it up, Erik... isn't Justin Beiber, like, 16? How did he get here?

Sam: I guess he fell out of a plothole.

Astrid: That makes sense.

-Next house-

Sam:

Knocks on door*

Quinn, are you there?

Quinn: Go away, Lana and I are busy!

Sam: Okay, bye!

Quinn: There's candy on the step, take just one!

Caine: I'm going to take TWO pieces, mwahahaha!

Diana: That's SO bad boy of you.

Rolls eyes*

Caine: I know, right?

Sam: Your evil laugh sucks, brah.

Caine: EWWWW, don't call me that! Ewww.

Sam: ... It's short for brother.

Caine: ...Oh.

-Next house-

Brittney: Guys, why are you trick-or-treating with Drake?

Caine: Psaw, that's just Mary in costume.

Diana: There you go with the 'psaw' again...

Rolls eyes*

Brittney: That's the real Drake.

Sam: Then how come you aren't connected to him? Huh?

Brittney: I dunno, I guess the plothole seperated us.

Caine: So wait... that's really Drake?

Drake: Yes!

Grabs Astrid*

And now I have Astrid! So do what I say or she dies!

Sam: Oh, go ahead and kill her, no one likes her anyway.

Astrid: What? Wait, Justin Beiber was right?

Justin Beiber: I'll save you, Astrid! I can be your hero, baby!

Astrid: You're so sweet! But is that song really by you?

Justin Beiber: I think so...

Diana: It's by Enrique Iglesias.

Just Beiber: Darnit.

Drake:

Vanishes*

Sam: Where'd he go?

Caine: Through the plothole.

Sam: Oh.

Caine: Someone really should take care of that plothole, it's totally effing up this story and our personalities.

Brittney: You just noticed that? IThis is the fifth chapter, and you're just now realizing how much that plothole's been effing everything up?

Caine: Yeah, exactly.

Brittney: Facepalm. And by the way, your 'brah' just stole your girlfriend.

Sam and Diana:

Make out too heavily for a T-rated fic*

Caine: Nooooooooooooo!

Brittney: You didn't see that coming? This entire chapter full of hinting and sexual tension, and you didn't notice any of it?

Caine: Obviously not.

Brittney: ...

**Poor Brittney, she's the only sane person left in the FAYZ. There were some X-men references in there :) Review, and with suggestions too, please! I need suggestions…**

**Oh, and in the next chapters I'm going to write in regular format, since scripts aren't allowed :/**


End file.
